In the Shadows
by Lilian Malfoy
Summary: [Songfic] 7º Epilogo ¿Él? lucha por salir de las sombras... ¿ella? su única esperanza...
1. Capítulo 1

Ohayoooooo 

Hace siglos que no subía una fanfic :P pero aquí me tienen de vuelta po xD…

Es un songfic con la canción IN THE SHADOWS…que en lo personal… me encanta

Bueno… los dejo para que lo disfruten -

**Disclaimer:**esta demás decir que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen por desgracia… uu' y pertenecen a nuestra queridísima JK Rowling.. aunque se que varios la estan empezando a odiar por las muertes… snif…

* * *

En Las Sombras…

Miré por la ventana, estaba oscureciendo… y yo como tonto pensando en lo mismo de siempre, viendo las estrellas aparecer… esas estrellas que me recuerdan a ti… a tu rostro, estrellitas salpicadas en toda esa hermosa cara… no puedo dormir… salí por la puerta, despacio me fui hacía los pasillos… ahí estaría mucho más tranquilo… sin nadie a mi alrededor… total todos estarían durmiendo…

Necesito respirar… salir de este encierro que me mata cada vez más… no se como pasó, no se como pude hacerlo… necesito saber porque… ¿que me hiciste?... como lograste que me enamorara tan perdidamente de ti… yo… que pertenezco a una familia tan renombrada, fijarme en… ti… esto es mi perdición… lo sé…

_No sleep,_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop,_

_Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes, I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow, I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

**Flash Back**

Te veo rodeada de amigos, feliz, claro… me enamoré de una persona que tiene todo lo que quiere… no como yo… todo el dinero no me sirve de nada… ¿amigos? Ja… todos me siguen por mi dinero y por mi apellido… nadie me valora como realmente soy… ¿Por qué? Por que me temen… les doy miedo por lo que pueda hacerles si no me hacen caso… quizá deba cambiar… no… no cambiare… no puedo bajar la retaguardia… aunque… la necesito…

La vuelvo a mirar… se ve tan linda… Uno de sus amigos la abraza… la mira tiernamente y le da un beso demonios… no puedo aguantarlo… pero si quiero mantener mi línea… tendré que hacerlo…

Me acerco… ella me mira… ¿odio? No… sus ojos no reflejan odio… algo de extrañeza si…

- Vaya vaya… aquí tenemos al trío dinámico… ¿acaso las chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se te hicieron pocas? – dije mirando al que tenía abrazado a MI chica

- Mira Malfoy… si tienes algún problema dilo a la cara ¿quieres? – me contesto ella… se veía molesta…

- Cuidado Granger… quizá uno de estos días uno de tus amados libros pueda hacerte una mala jugada… - sabía que con eso la asustaría un poco…

- Vete al diablo ¿quieres? – me contestó exaltada…

Oh… como amaba la manera de ser de ella…

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no… no creo que quieras ir a tu casa ¿o no? Serían muchas regalías… – me dijo ella, me miró enojadísima, se dio media vuelta, le dijo algo a sus amigos y se fueron sin decir más…

Miré como se me iba una de las oportunidades que se me presentaba…

Quizá… mañana…

Volví hacia las sombras… como siempre…

**Fin Flash Back**

_I've been watching,_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows for my time_

_I've been searching,_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows all my life_

_In the shadows_

En las sombras…

Ahora que lo recuerdo… me quedan muy pocos días de libertad…

En dos semanas más… mi padre quiere que me una a ellos… yo no tendría ningún problema… así me desharía de muchos estorbos… pero pensar en que pueden hacerle daño… moriría…

Dicen que… para sentirse seguro… hay que experimentar… hay que… matar…

Y eso no quiero… el solo pensar en esa maldita marca… las torturas por algo mal hecho… el… tener que ser esclavo para siempre… y tener que… hacerle daño… no quiero…

Daría mi vida con tal que no le sucediese nada… con poder salir sin que me apuntaran, sin que dijeran "hay va uno más de esa maldita familia…" no quiero… quiero ser libre… vivir la vida… correr sin importar lo que pase… no quiero quedarme sentado hasta que todo pase… que suceda un… milagro…

_In the shadows_

_They say,_

_that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I,_

_I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave_

_Sometimes,_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow,_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

**Flash Back**

Te busco… te encuentro… pero esta vez en tu lugar preferido… la Biblioteca… tan concentrada en tus estudios… te ves tan linda… pero… llega él… ¿porque es tan estúpido?… ella lo mira apenada, algo se dicen, parece que están rompiendo… ¡eso!... es mi oportunidad…

- Draki! – una voz en mis espaldas me llama... demonios… - ¿me ayudas con la tarea de Defensa? – ¿porque? Siempre tienen que interrumpir… pero las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?... espero que sea así…

- Ya voy… - resignado seguí a mi acompañante… quizá luego…

**Fin Flash Back**

_I've been watching,_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows for my time_

_I've been searching,_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows all my life_

Salgo del Castillo, me dirijo al único lugar donde puedo sentirme libre por unos instantes… me acerco a las orillas del lago…

- Tanto dar vueltas marea… - dije sin querer en voz alta… aunque… ¿Qué más da?... estoy aquí… sólo… como siempre…

- ¿Tienes que comunicarle todo lo que te sucede a todo el mundo¿Tan importante te crees? – esa voz… la reconocería en cualquier parte

- ¿Granger? Que haces por estos lados… - me extrañó de sobremanera… - ¿porque no estas con tu noviecito Potter? O es que acaso… ¿te dejo por alguna de sus millones de mujeres? – sabía que eso le dolería… un momento… parece que ha estado llorando… demonios... porque siempre meto la pata…

- ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a la mierda un rato?... me fastidias… - su voz sonaba entrecortada… una lagrima recorrió su rostro ¿Qué hago?

Me senté a su lado, ella se sobresaltó, pero aún así… no se movió. Ella bajo la cabeza, yo… mire hacia el horizonte.

- Granger que sucede… - le dije con un tono más amable… bastante extraño en mi… me miro confusa… pero pareció notar que estaba siendo honesto…

- Termine con Harry… - dijo y varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero ningún quejido

- ¿Que te hizo ese estúpido? Porque si te hizo algo, juro que lo mataré…

- Malfoy ¿te encuentras bien? – me miro confusa… creo que… me excedí un… poquito… - que tanto te interesa que me haya hecho Harry… desde cuando un Slytherin se preocupa de un Gryffindor… sobre todo siendo tú…

- Corrección, una Gryffindor… y no cualquiera… - y ahí voy otra vez… esta bocaza me va a traer problemas…

- Oh… bueno… prefiero no hablar de lo sucedido… - ella se quedo mirando hacia el horizonte y luego se quedo cabizbaja... y comenzó a llorar… - abrázame… - un balde de agua me calló encima… ¿ella pidiéndome un abrazo? La abracé… ella descargo todas sus penas en mis brazos… hasta que se tranquilizó un poco – gracias… necesitaba de esto… - dijo soltándose y dedicándome una sonrisa… es la primera vez que lo hace…

- Bésame…

- ¿Qué?

- Eso… bésame…

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Claro… sabía que esta amabilidad era por algo… - comenzó a levantarse

- No… te equivocas – demonios… no otra vez… - espera – le dije y tome su muñeca – Hermione… - ella se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre…ya van dos primeras veces… esto va por buen camino

- Malf… - pero coloqué mi dedo en su boca

- Shh… Draco… llámame Draco… - le dije sonriéndole, me acerqué y la besé…

_Lately,_

_I've been walking, walking in circles_

_Watching,_

_waiting for something_

_Feel me,_

_touch me,_

_heal me_

_Come take me higher_

Ella se separa…

- Draco… - ella me mira asustada

- No te preocupes pequeña, no te haré daño – le dije tocando su mejilla – necesito que alguien me sane… - le dije con los ojos cristalinos… como odio llorar…

- Estás llorando… - me dice ella… acaso por ser un Malfoy ¿no puedo llorar, ella me quita una lágrima con la yema de su dedo – no te preocupes…

- Hermione… ¿que no me preocupe de que? No sabes todo lo que me queda por delante… mi padre quiere que me una a ellos… yo… yo no quiero… - se que me arrepentiré de decir esto pero… - tengo miedo…

- Oh… - ella me sonríe, se acerca y me abraza – yo… yo prometo cuidarte… lo juro…

- Y como pretendes hacerlo…

- Hablaremos mañana por la mañana con Dumbledore… él sabrá que hacer… tranquilo… - su mirada es tan dulce…

- No sabes todo lo que te agradezco… - le dije y me di la vuelta hacia el lago… mirando otra vez hacia el horizonte – no sabes desde hace cuanto que te miró… hace cuanto que te busco… pero siempre estás rodeada de… ellos… Siempre tengo que actuar bajo las sombras… por lo que puedas pensar… y por los demás… necesito un mañana…

_I've been watching,_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows for my time_

_I've been searching,_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows all my life_

- Yo te puedo dar un mañana…

- Hermione… pero…

- Shh… calla… - creo que ha entendido todo…

- Lamento haberte hecho sufrir todos estos años… - le dije... pero ella me miró divertida

- No te preocupes… desde pequeña e aprendido a reconocer a la gente… y se que estás siendo sincero en estos momentos conmigo… - me dice mirándome a los ojos – además… tu siempre me has interesado… - ella se ríe como niña pequeña

- ¿Enserio? – pregunté incrédulo… wow… esto si es una sorpresa…

_I've been watching,_

_I've been waiting,_

_I've been searching,_

_I've been living,_

_for tomorrows..._

- Hermione…

- ¿Dime? – me dijo dulce, tal y como era ella

_In the shadows..._

- Quiero decirte algo…

- ¿Si? Que sucede Draco…

_In the shadows..._

- E esperado este momento por mucho tiempo… quieres… quieres ser mi…

- Shh - me dijo ella haciendo lo que momento antes había hecho yo…

_I've been waiting..._

- Te amo – me dijo y la besé… pero esta vez fue totalmente correspondido…

* * *

Ya... tiren tomates o lo que quieran... pero me gusta un drakito así aunque es muxo pedir... buuu T-T 

Bueno... se que no es muxo pedir esto otro... pero este botoncito les hará ayudar a está pobre escritora para ser feliz :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Wolas

Bueno… Aquí va la continuación porque algunas personitas me lo pidieron (aunq io quería que fuese uno solo… pero bueno… espero no embarrar la idea… T.T)

Bueno… tuve un problemote enorme, no encontré una canción adecuada para lo que quería escribir… así que… me aventure a escribirlo io xD… así que no se alteren… les doy permiso pa los tomatazos y pa too xD…

Eso… espero que les guste…

**Disclaimer:**esta demás decir que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen por desgracia… uu' y pertenecen a nuestra queridísima JK Rowling… aunque se que varios la estan empezando a odiar por las muertes… snif…

* * *

- Vaya vaya… pero miren a quienes tenemos por aquí, nada más ni nada menos que al trío "dorado" de Gryffindor – los miro con desprecio… _y ahí esta ella… _

- Vete al diablo Malfoy – me dice Potter con un deje de altanería

- Por que no mejor te vas por donde venias y nos dejas en paz – el pelirrojo toma la delantera en el grupo, ja… por favor…

- Mira comadreja yo voy a donde a mi se me antoje ¿queda claro? – los miro a los tres, se les nota el enojo… ¿Cómo caen tan fácil? Ja!

- Mira hurón – me dice Granger – tu no le hablas así a mis amigos, y si no te vas, no sabes lo que te espera – ella saca su varita y me apunta, se nota que esta enojada… pero sus ojos me comunican lo contrario…

Los miro por última vez y me retiro, prefiero retirarme dignamente, además no puedo seguir viéndola… _es tan buena actriz… _

_Yo aquí, tú allá, _

_Miradas que vienen y van… _

_¿Una mentira o un acuerdo? _

_No lo sé… o quizá si… _

_Sólo estoy seguro de que hay que aparentar… _

Llega el almuerzo y con esto, un nuevo encontrón, nos miramos, nos comemos con la mirada, pero cada uno sigue su camino como siempre… a su respectiva mesa.

La miro, no puedo dejar de observar su belleza… es tan impresionante, tan increíble que detrás de ese ratoncillo de biblioteca, detrás de esos libros de hace ochocientos años… se esconda una mujer tan hermosa…

- Draki! Pásame el arroz porfis! – escucho a mi lado, otra vez la misma personita que siempre me interrumpía… Pansy Parkinson

- Toma – educadamente le pase la fuente, percibo que me queda mirando – ¿que sucede?

- Te noto extraño Draco… ¿te pasó algo que no me has contado? – me mira con preocupación, ella siempre a sido así… claro, después de que dejo de acosarme el año pasado, cuando comenzó a fijarse en Zabini… así que se había convertido en una gran amiga… pero…

- No… no me sucede nada no te preocupes – le dije con mi típico tono… si, también lo ocupo con mis compañeros… me levanto – con permiso – y me retiro

_Y sigo en lo mismo… _

_Totalmente ensimismado con tu belleza… _

_Y tú sigues con tu vida… _

_Como siempre… como tiene que ser… _

_Siguiendo con nuestro… ¿acuerdo? _

_Apariencias… _

Flash Back

Al día siguiente de su encuentro.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto funcionara? – le pregunté, yo nunca había sido bueno para las explicaciones y menos para dos en menos de 24 horas

- Si, créeme... será lo mejor para ti… para ambos – me dijo con una media sonrisa justo cuando llegamos a nuestro destino – ¡Caramelo picante! – dice y una gárgola se mueve dejando una escalera visible

- Viejo loco… ¿no puede pensar en algo más que… dulces?

- Oye… no lo critiques… es ingenioso… nada más…

- Y goloso…

- Igual que tu dragoncito… - me dice mirándome con picardía, demonios… _como la amo…_

Subimos los escalones hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera y ella toca. Una gota fría recorre mi espalda y me produce un pequeño pero visible escalofrío.

- Tranquilízate – me dice ella mirándome con dulzura – todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo – y me dedica una de sus bellas sonrisas

Luego de que Dumbledore nos deja pasar nos sentamos. Ella le explicó el porque de nuestra visita, aunque ambos sabemos que ese viejo loco sabe todo "mágicamente". Luego me hace hablar, me costó un poco, pero por fin pude descargarme por completo.

- Entiendo… Sr. Malfoy, su caso es muy especial, se lo aseguro, pero viendo la sinceridad en sus ojos – a lo que me sonrojo un poco… no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos – lo ayudaré, tiene todo mi apoyo, así que no se preocupe más – y me extiende su mano, yo educadamente se la doy y con eso se sella un tipo de pacto…

Fin Flash Back

_No te entiendo… _

_No lo merezco… _

_¿Por qué lo haces? _

_Todo este tiempo sufriendo… _

_Todo este tiempo soportando mis burlas… _

_¿Y ahora me ayudas? _

_Te amo _

Voy hacia el lago y te encuentro, estas parada mirando al cielo detenidamente. Me acerco y te abrazo por la espalda, te asustas un poco pero luego te relajas en mis brazos, que desde hacia algún tiempo se habían convertido en tu perdición.

- Dragón… - dice ella en un suspiro, _se nota tan alegre… _

- Ratoncito… - ella se molesta un poco

- No me digas ratoncito, no soy un ratón - jaja me encanta hacerla enojar, _se pone tan linda… _se da vuelta y me mira a los ojos, le hago un puchero y se ríe – oh está bien… - siempre gano… Ja!

- ¿Me amas? – la miro seriamente

- Obvio que si tontito – y me da un leve golpe en la nariz – ¿que te hace pensar lo contrario? – me mira a los ojos

- No… nada

Le tomo su rostro y la beso, _sabe a cereza… _

Y ahí nos quedamos por un buen rato… disfrutando uno del otro… una de las pocas oportunidades para estar juntos sin que nos vean…

_Juntas a escondidas, _

_En las noches… _

_Mazmorras, aulas, escondites… _

_No sabes lo que me cuesta… _

_No sabes la emoción con la que espero _

_Todas las noches pasarlas contigo… _

_Para siempre _

Me dirijo a la biblioteca, es temprano y como siempre esta vacía. Voy hacia el estante de pociones para buscar los ingredientes, no pude anotarlos todos… ¿Por qué tiene que tocarme pociones con Gryffindor? Veo hacia una mesa y estás tú, no hay nadie alrededor, me acerco y le tapo los ojos.

- ¿Quien es? – dice con un deje de preocupación

- Tu dragoncito de peluche – le digo en un susurro y le destapo los ojos para besarla, me separo y la miro a los ojos – te amo

- Yo también – me sonríe como siempre, creo que comenzare a acostumbrarme a esto

- Malfoy ¿que estás haciendo¡Aléjate de Hermione! – la voz de Potter suena furiosa

- ¿Porque no mejor te vas a joder a otra parte Potter? – le digo con molestia, odio cuando me interrumpen, la miro y veo que esta algo asustada con la situación – Esta biblioteca cada vez se llena más de estúpidos – digo mirando a ambos – mejor me retiro antes que se me contagio la gryffiestupidez

Voy hacia la puerta, me doy vuelta y veo como conversan, _¡que rabia! _, como me gustaría a mí estar en su lugar…

- Hermione… ¿Estás bien¿No te hizo nada ese idiota? – Potter la mira preocupado, ella está con la cabeza cabizbaja, _claro… ahora se viene a preocupar ese imbécil _

- No… no te preocupes – levanta su mirada para encontrarla con la mía, le sonrío y me voy

_No sabes cuanto te quiero… _

_No sabes cuanto me duele esto… _

_Pero tengo el consuelo, _

_De que tú estás igual… _

_Y de que por nuestro bien… _

_Hay que seguir adelante… _

_Hay que seguir aparentando… _

* * *

Si quieren continuación me avisan…:P 

Dejen R/R:D

Chaulin!


	3. Capítulo 3

Sorry por la demora… aquí está la continuación…

* * *

**IIIº****Capítulo:**

Un rayo de luz llegó hasta mis ojos logrando que abriese uno de ellos. Me sobresalté, no reconocía el lugar, así que abrí mis ojos lo más que pude y me senté en la supuesta cama donde yo creía que estaba durmiendo, no recordaba nada. Fijándome bien, veo que estoy en la enfermería.

- Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey¡ya despertó! – esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar

Luego de unos segundos se abre la cortina que tapa mi cama y aparece la enfermera y Hermione tras ella mirándome preocupadamente. Yo las miro extrañado¿Qué hacía en la enfermería¿Por que me miraban así?

- ¡Auch! – noto que tengo el brazo izquierdo con yeso y varias partes de mi cuerpo están de la misma manera

- ¿Estás bien? – me mira preocupada Hermione

- Que… ¿Qué me paso? – les pregunto confundido

- Es mejor que le explique Ud. Srta Granger, tengo que ir a buscar una medicina a mi despacho – Madam Pomfrey sale y cierra la cortina tras ella

Hermione se sienta en la silla que está al lado izquierdo de mi cama. Pasa sus manos por su vestido "alisándolo", se nota nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – le digo preocupado

- Draco… - se aclara la garganta – tu padre vino a buscarte para lo que tu sabes – comienza a jugar con sus manos – te atacaron por resistirte…

- ¿Qué? Cuéntamelo todo por favor

- Está bien…

**Flash Back**

Una semana antes…

- Draco ¿Qué es eso? – Hermione apuntaba en dirección hacia el cielo, una enorme ave venía hacia ellos

- No se – su cara cambio al verla acercarse – oh no…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es la lechuza de mi padre – su cara se torno más pálida y un leve temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo

- Eso significa que… - la gryffindor mira dudosa al slytherin

- Si Herms, creo que a llegado la hora de enfrentarme con él – dijo y llegó la lechuza a su hombro, era más grande de lo normal, sus plumas eran negra con matices grises y ojos azules – lo siento pero debo ir a responderle – dicho esto, besó a la chica y se fue hacia su habitación dejándola sola en las orillas del lago.

_Una carta, un aviso,_

_Me anuncian tu llegada,_

_¿Por qué tanto apuro?_

_Si aún faltan semanas…_

Por enésima vez observó la carta que tenía en sus manos. Su simple contenido le ponía los pelos de punta. Aunque le había insistido, no dejo que Hermione lo acompañara o lo ayudara, tenía que enfrentarlo por si solo. Miró otra vez la carta:

"Bosque prohibido – 23:45 pm / no faltes"

Cada vez se colocaba más nervioso, solo quedaba media hora para ese gran suceso y no tenía idea de lo que pasaría. Su reloj mágico comenzó a sonar suavemente para no despertar a sus compañeros, solo tenía 15 minutos para llegar al lugar acordado, él sabía perfectamente en que lugar del bosque estarían.

- Sabía que vendrías Draco – esa voz la conocía muy bien, era su padre

- Claro padre – lo miró, traía una túnica negra con capucha al igual que él

- Bueno, ya sabes porque vine ¿no?

- Si padre – miró al piso, no sabía como enfrentarse bien a su padre, tantos años aguantando sus injusticias…

- Entonces procedamos, esto ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces – miro a Draco con su penetrante mirada grisácea

- Lo se

- Viendo que ya sabes todo, se realizara mañana a las diez, te espero aquí

- ¿Qué? Pero padre¿no que era en un mes más?

- Son decisiones de nuestro Lord – lo miró enojado – mañana a las 9:45 aquí¿entendido?

- Está bien padre

- Bien, nos vemos – y con un movimiento de varita se esfumó

- Mierda…

¿Qué hacía ahora? No había logrado enfrentarse con su padre y al otro día tendría que enfrentarse con millares de mortífagos y sus hijos y a… le daba escalofríos en solo pensar estar a menos de un metro de Voldemort. Pero que le iba a hacer, si no se presentaba, quizá que haría con Hogwarts o con Hermione…

_Noticias inesperadas,_

_Cambio de planes,_

_¿Qué hacer?_

_¿Esperar a que todo suceda?_

_No lo creo…_

- Draco – no sabía cuantas veces había oído su nombre en el día y de la misma persona

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- ¿Qué te sucede? – extrañada, la gryffindor se puso triste

- Nada importante, debo irme… adiós – le besó la mejilla

No podía quedarse ahí, cerca de ella. No sabía si cumpliría su promesa, no quería herirla, no quería que por culpa de algún intruso se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba y le hicieran daño, no podría soportarlo.

Esperó en su habitación hasta que llegó la hora, tomó su túnica negra y se fue hacia el bosque donde había quedado con Lucius.

- Así me gusta, puntual como un verdadero Malfoy, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti hijo – Lucius le tomó el hombro - ¿estás listo?

- Si – dijo algo inseguro, su padre lo adoraba, no podría llevarlo a algo malo… ¿o si?

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba. Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con muchos compañeros, entre ellos Crabbe y Goyle junto a sus padres igual de gigantones y estúpidos, también estaban Pansy y Blaise con cara de aburrimiento.

- Por fin han llegado, el Lord los estaba esperando – les dijo uno de los adultos

- Siento la demora – Lucius miró hacia delante

Todo se puso en silencio, todos adultos y jóvenes miraron hacia una puerta de madera enorme. Por ella comenzó a salir una serpiente de porte considerable y después apareció el Sr. Oscuro.

- Bienvenidos lacayos míos – comenzaba así su corto discurso ya que el había aprendido que los largos como los de Dumbledore eran muy fomes – tengo el honor de informarles que hoy será su gran día – miro a los más jóvenes – veo muchas caras conocidas por aquí – puso real atención a Draco – bueno como les decía, supongo que sabrán que para iniciarse como seguidores míos tienen que hacer una prueba – todos asintieron – bien, pues ella consistirá en un ataque a un pueblo muggle – todos lo miraron con atención – pero no es tan fácil – lo miraron extrañados – tendrán que… matar a uno y traerlo aquí

Todos se asombraron con las palabras de Voldemort ¿traer en el primer ataque a un muggle… muerto? Eso debía ser una broma.

- Pero señor – interrumpió uno de los adultos padre de uno de los jóvenes – ¿no cree que es un poco peligroso para los pequeños?

- ¡A callar! –dijo y le lanzó un Crucio como solo él sabía hacerlo, todos se espantaron – bueno, respondiendo a tan estúpida pregunta, pues si, es arriesgado – todo los miraron extrañados – pero así sabré quienes son realmente fieles, no quiero que otra vez se me cuelen intrusos amiguitos de "tito Dumblie"

Demonios ¿Cómo escaparía de esa?

- Bueno el pueblo elegido es – hizo una pausa de expectación – ""

- ¿Qué? – se escucho en una parte del lugar, un joven rubio miraba incrédulo a su próximo Lord

- ¿Algún problema joven Malfoy? – dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente

- Eto… no señor, ninguno, es que - ¿Qué le invento? – me… acaba de salir un grano¡eso, un grano y Ud. Sabe, con mi belleza no puedo permitir eso – este señor me tiene entre ceja y ceja Uu'

- Está bien – miró al resto – pueden irse, ahí – dijo apuntando un mesón – coloqué varios trasladores para que puedan ir todos¡pueden irse!

_Estoy confundido,_

_¿lo hago o no lo hago?_

_Si lo hago tendré poder_

_Si no, podré amar sin restricciones…_

Mierda. Ahora sí que de esta no salgo. Ahí es donde vive Hermione… si llegó a lastimar a alguien, ella no me lo perdonaría jamás, además… ¿que tengo yo que estar sirviendo a un viejo traumado que no sabe lo que hace, y lo único que quiere es matar a los de su misma especie? Porque el es un sangre sucia…

- Joven Malfoy, si quiere pertenecer a mi séquito, tiene que ir ¡ahora! – El Lord había gritado tan fuerte que algunos se detuvieron

- Pues no – se había decidido, todo por Hermione

- ¿No que? si se puede saber

- No quiero pertenecer a su maldito grupo de estúpidos lamebotas ociosos – dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y encarando a Voldemort

- No me hables así pequeña basura – siseó el Lord

- Aquí la basura eres ¡tú! – era ahora o nunca

- Mira apendejó¡tú no me viene a hablar en ese tono! – dijo mientras se alteraba - ¡Cruccio!

- ¡Ah! – eso definitivamente dolía y mucho

- Ahora… ¿decías? – siseó el Sr. Oscuro mientras sonreía diabólicamente

- Yo… - le costaba mucho hablar, pero aún podía – tú… tú no eres más que un estúpido hijo de un muggle con una bruja, eres un maldito bastardo, huérfano que no tiene nada más que hacer que, por trauma y por no ser el mejor, destruir a todos los parecidos a ti, a todos los de tu misma especie… _sangre sucia _– miró a Voldemort y le escupió a sus pies

- ¡Maldito mequetrefe¡Cruccio! – el Lord ya no se controlaba, le mandaba hechizo tras hechizo sin dejarlo respirar, pero todo lo haría por ella, por Hermione

_Todo por un sueño,_

_Todo por el ser amado_

_Hay que dejar atrás lo oscuro _

_Seguir la línea de la verdad_

_Y todo será mejor_

**Fin Flash Back**

- Bueno eso es todo – Hermione tenía algunas lágrimas cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas, estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas por haber llorado un poco

- Después de eso llegué aquí… algo recordaba, pero muy poco

- Es que Madam Pomfrey te dio una medicina para que durmieras sin sueño y una para el dolor, entonces como llevas una semana…

- ¿Una semana!

- Si Draco… llevas una semana aquí, fuiste el que más sufrió…

- ¿Qué¿Quien más estuvo aquí? – pregunto incrédulo

- Pues Parkinson y Zabini… - miro entre extrañada y asustada

- ¿Por qué?

- Intentaron… ayudarte – ella lo miró a los ojos

- Entonces… significa que ellos tampoco lo hicieron

- No… ellos tampoco querían pero por la presión de sus padres… y dudo que Lord Voldemort los quiera cerca por un buen tiempo… jeje – le dijo la chica sonriendo – lo importante ahora es que tú despertaste y estás bien

- Gracias – dijo también sonriendo

En eso llega Madam Pomfrey y saca a Hermione para hacerle algunos exámenes a Malfoy.

- Esa niñita es un cielo, estuvo todos los días esperando tu despertada, a veces incluso se quedaba a dormir aquí – Madam Pomfrey sacaba una sustancia y la ponía en una aguja – esto te dolerá poco, no te preocupes

Ni que me fuera a doler algo después de eso…

Nota mental: debía agradecerle a Hermione todo su cuidado

* * *

R/R! 

Espero les haya gustado...


	4. Capítulo 4

PD: en el capítulo anterior cometí un pequeñísimo error… el pueblo donde vive Herm no lo puse… jejeje… en vez de "" debiera decir Yorkshire

Eso era…

Por su atención…

Muchas gracias xD

Sigan disfrutando del fic

Otra cosa… esta vez encontre canción! Así que no se espanten xD

Se llama "¿Dónde Quedó?" y es de Smitten

**

* * *

**

**IVº Capítulo:**

**Flash Back**

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Si? – la aludida se dio vuelta encontrándose con el rubio

- Yo… - un leve tono escarlata se apoderaba de sus mejillas – yo quería darte las gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Madam Pomfrey me dijo que tu habías estado cuidándome todos los días… a toda… hora – el escarlata se había apoderado completamente de sus mejillas - muchas gracias Herm…

- Jiji , pues es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – la chica se acercó y lo besó – cumpliste la promesa

- Y no sabes lo que me costó… lamento no haberte dicho nada y haberte tratado mal ese día – la abrazó por la cintura – mi niña… lo siento mucho

- Eso ya paso huroncito - dijo ella riendo, sabía que no le gustaba que le dijesen así

- ¡Oye! ¬¬, tampoco es para que te aproveches ¿he? – la besó

Después, el pasillo se llenó de caricias y susurros.

**Fin Flash Back **

Desperté algo agitado por culpa de un sueño… me levanto y sigo mi día, recordando lo pasado anoche en ese aula que encontramos en ese oscuro pasillo.

- ¿Cariño? – siento que alguien me llama, es ella la que me despierta de mi trance

- Hola – la beso – ¿como estás princesita? Lo pasamos bien anoche ¿no?

- E si… jeje – se puso roja, como no, si lo de anoche fue tremendamente excelente… y la escapada fue mucho mejor – tengo que hablar contigo algo… nos juntamos a las 10 en el lago ¿ok?

- Está bien – se despide de un beso y se va

Ya al caer la tarde decido ir al lago, quiero descansar mientras espero, total son las 9…

Al tenderme en el suave pasto aledaño al lago recordé el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, había sido muy extraño… ella se alejaba de mi, me dejaba… pero por culpa de mi despertador no pude ver el final…

_Cuándo el sol cae me pongo a pensar_

_¿Por que mi sueño no tuvo un final,_

_Y si te extraño es porque será_

_Que tus caricias no pude olvidar…_

Llega ella y se sienta a mi lado, en su cara se ve tristeza…

- ¿Qué sucede Herms? – pregunto preocupado

- Draco…

- ¿Si?

- Tengo que decirte algo importante…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo… o sea… Harry…

- ¿Potter¡No me vengas con que te sigue gustando!

- Harry me pidió que volviéramos… pero…

- Claro… y como es San Potter tu le dijiste que si ¿y¿Son felices ahora?

- ¡Draco¿Puedes escucharme?

- Está bien – le dije enojado

- Yo no lo e respondido a Harry, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Podemos hacer lo nuestro público y se acaba todo… así Harry no te molestaría

- ¿Estás loca? Como se te ocurre… o sea… ¡no podemos hacer eso¡Sabes muy bien lo que te puede pasar!

- Si, lo sé… pero es la única solución que veo en este momento Draco – me mira ella apenada

- ¿Te sigue gustando Potter verdad?

- ¿Ah? Eso no es verdad

- Hermione no me mientas¡se que te sigue gustando ese estúpido de Potter!

- Yo…

_¿Y que pasó? con todo lo que te amé,_

_¿Dónde quedó? Tu sueño, verme siempre feliz,_

_La mentira no me matará, _

_Es la tristeza que llevo aquí _

_Dentro de mi…_

- ¡Tú nada! – conteste furioso

- ¿A si? con que con esa estamos Draco… ¡eres un imbécil, pendejo y egoísta!

- ¡Cállate Granger, tu no te metas con mi vida, yo soy como quiero!

- Mira Malfoy – dijo tratando de calmarse – no te quiero volver a ver, tu ya no significas nada para mi – me mira desafiante – y ¿quieres saber¡Si¡Me sigue gustando Harry, y prefiero mil y un millón de veces estar con él que con un terco como tú!

- ¡Muy bien, como quieras¡Mejor para mí!

- ¡Ok¡Terminamos!

- ¡Si! – y se fue, entró echando humo por la cabeza al castillo

¿Que se cree para tratarme así¡Ni que fuera la 8º maravilla del mundo!

Después de esa horrorosa y estúpida discusión, me fui directo a mi cama, no quería pensar y estresarme más por ese día.

Me despierto por la mañana antes incluso que mi reloj sonara si, aunque suene raro, yo, Draco Malfoy tengo un reloj despertador, pero es que si no, nadie me levanta, créanme. Al verla me detengo, no quiero ni cruzarme con ella, no podría. Tengo que reconocer que algo hice mal, pero ¿que? Callé muchas cosas, pero soy un Malfoy, no puedo derramar ni una lágrima.

_En la mañana me cuesta olvidar, _

_Con tu mirada podía empezar _

_Y entonces digo¿que cosa hice mal, _

_¿Por qué una lágrima pude callar?_

Paso todo el día pensando en lo que sucedió. A estas alturas comienzo a creer que fue sólo una tontería mía, pero te veo y estás con él. ¡Maldito Potter¿Por qué siempre tiene que ganar en todo? Pero ella esta feliz o por lo menos eso hace notar, se abrazan y se besan… ¿Dónde quedó lo nuestro?

_¿Y que pasó? Con todo lo que te ame, _

_¿Dónde quedó tu vida, _

_¿Donde guardo el dolor?_

Ya no se que hacer ni que pensar. Ya no puedo hacer nada por ti ni por mí. Tú estás con él, yo… junto a mi eterna soledad, a lo que me corresponde.

Paso a su lado, me mira molesta.

- Vaya, con que el parcito se ha vuelto a unir, que amor – digo en tono burlón

- Malfoy, no desperdicies nuestro tiempo, ándate – me dice el tontorrón del cuatro ojos

- Mira cara rajada, tu no me vienes a decir nada ¿entendido? No eres más que un niñito al que le dan las cosas en bandeja por semi salvar al mundo

- Hurón no sabes lo que dices – salta el pelirrojo

- Weasley no te metas

- Mira Malfoy, que tu cabecita no pueda retener el nombre de la chica de turno que tienes no es culpa de Harry ni mía, así que anda apartándote de mi vista ¿ok?

- Pero…

- ¡Lárgate!

- Mira Potter, esta me la pagarás... – digo resentido

- ¡Por lo menos Harry puede mantener a alguien más de una semana y lo hace públicamente!

- Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo de esas cosas sangre sucia… me voy antes de que se me pegue su estupidez humana

- ¿Cuál¿La que nos pegaste tú? – me dice ella y yo me voy

¡Demonios¿Por qué hice eso¡Soy tan estúpido! Recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hice y provoque¡acabo de entender la locura más errónea que he cometido en mi vida, ya no se que hacer, ya no se…

_Ya no se como voy a vivir _

_Sin caminar por esta traición que es mi dolor, _

_Y ayer soñé que todo iba bien, que nada ni nadie podía cambiar_

_A tu corazón, y esta traición se queda por siempre junto a mi dolor, _

_Y hoy queda tu viejo recuerdo aquí, _

_Guardado por siempre en mí…_

Desde entonces han pasado 3 semanas, 21 malditos días en los cuales no nos hemos dirigido la palabra. Ella pasa, la veo, me mira y se va. Ya no pasa nada entre nosotros. Todo por culpa de mi inmadurez y estupidez.

Ella se ve alegre al lado del cara rajada¡él también tiene la culpa de todo esto! Por culpa de él nos juntamos, por culpa de él son estos malditos celos, por culpa de él terminamos…

No… eso no es verdad, el no tiene la culpa de mi ignorancia, no tiene la culpa de que yo sea un total celoso desconfiado, todo sucedió por mi culpa, Hermione era lo mejor, era perfecta, y la perfección y la estupidez no van juntas…

_¿Y que pasó? Con todo lo que te ame, _

_¿Dónde quedó tu vida, _

_¿Donde guardo el dolor?_

_

* * *

Dejen r/r _

_gracias... _


	5. Chapter 5

Canción: Melodramma – Andrea Bocelli

Espero les guste...

* * *

**Vº Capítulo:**

- Definitivamente no sirvo para esto – dije arrugando y lanzando el papel que tenía en mis manos, el cual se unió a la montaña que ya tenía en el piso – mejor me iré a dormir, quizá mañana pueda escribir mejores palabras de esto…

_Con esta canción, _

_himno del amor, _

_yo te canto ahora _

_todo mi dolor._

_Es tan fuerte, es tan grande _

_que rompe el corazón._

Una luz se metió entre las cortinas apuntando hacia mi ojo¿Qué mejor forma de despertar no? Me desperecé y me levante dispuesto a soportar un nuevo día sin ti, aunque ese sueño había sido tan real…

- Creo que necesito un baño

Como era sábado, después de un rico desayuno salí a los jardines del castillo (unos campos maravillosos) y al acercarme al lago te vi, estabas sola mirando hacia el horizonte con la vista perdida.

- _Herm…_ - susurre

_Qué espléndida mañana _

_en los campos de trigo, _

_yo que soñé contigo _

_te veo aún alli._

Pero cuando me iba a acercar unos brazos te rodean y el chico te besa, te exaltas pero sonríes y se lo devuelves. Esta tristeza en el corazón cada vez me apaga más.

Siento que alguien me toma del brazo y veo, es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera.

- Draki ¿que sucede? – me dice en susurros y luego se gira y mira – oh, ya veo¿aún no te la puedes sacar? Ella te hirió Draco, dejala ir, quizás seas más feliz con otras personas… - dijo insinuandose, sabía que era mi mejor amiga pero a veces se le pasaba un poquito el amor hacia mi

- Pansy ya te he dicho que no puede haber nada entre nosotros, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero arruinar eso – suelto mi mano de la suya – creo que mejor entrare

- No espera¿porque no pasamos la tarde como buenos amigos que somos? – me dice sonriendo, y la sinceridad se le nota

- Está bien – digo y nos vamos hacia el bosque

Pasamos todo el día entre juegos y chistes, me deje querer, no tenía otra solución y sabía que si seguía pensando en ella moriría.

- Creo que deberíamos volver – dijo ella dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía

- Si… - dije levantándome y tomándole la mano para ayudarla – vamos

Cruzamos los campos y colinas hacia el castillo.

_Oh, cuando acaba el día _

_cruzando las colinas _

_con mi melancolía_

_yo me marcharé de aquí._

Ya es de mañana y te veo, has cambiado, te veo más linda que ayer, saco el papel que tengo en mi bolsillo y lo leo:

"Esta melodia,

himno del amor,

te la canto

y siento todo mi dolor.

Es tan fuerte, es tan grande

que rompe el corazón."

Definitivamente estaba mal, un Malfoy… ¿escribiendo cursilerías, definitivamente ella me ha cambiado en 180º, veo a mi alrededor y reconosco a mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, a la única que me a aguantado por tantos años sin regañarme ni olvidarme, voy donde ella y le digo que debo hablar a solas.

Salimos a las afueras del castillo, el lugar donde han sucedido buenas y malas cosas… mis mejores y peores momentos los e vivido aquí… la miro, ella tiene cara de no entender, veo hacía la puerta y se me olvida todo, aparece ella, mi mente se nubla y ella me mira, yo miro a mi amiga y sin pensar la beso, un beso un tanto extraño pero reconfortante en estos momentos, se separa de mi y me sonríe, miro hacía la puerta y ella a desaparecido…

_Qué espléndida mañana, _

_siguiendo este camino _

_ha nacido mi destino _

_que morirá sin ti, _

_que morirá sin ti._

Tengo que asumir, que lo nuestro nunca volverá, nunca será como antes, en mi mente lo único que existe ahora es el futuro, y lo que me depara…

El corazón me canta…

_El corazón me canta _

_un dulce melodrama, _

_el himno del amor, _

_que canto para ti._

_Un melodrama que, _

_que cantaré sin ti..._

_

* * *

_

Dejen r/r…

Y gracias por los que me han dejado…

Sorry por escribir después de… como 3 meses.. pero mi inspiración había desaparecido…

Eso…

Adios


	6. Capítulo 6

PERDÓN!!!!!!!

Se que me demoré siglos y décadas en continuarlo!, pero es que este es mi último año de colegio y tenía que estar al 100 conectada en eso, ya salí de clases pero aún me queda la gran y temida prueba PSU XD… así que tampoco es que vaya a escribir muy seguido :P

Eso XD

Sin más preámbulos les dejo la continuación que espero les guste

(sorry franche por webearte tanto XD)

**Disclaimer: **esta demás decir que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen por desgracia… uu' y pertenecen a nuestra queridísima JK Rowling… aunque se que varios la estan empezando a odiar por las muertes… snif…

* * *

**VIº Capítulo:**

Un haz de luz atravesó mi cortina dándome de lleno en la cara, como odiaba eso, definitivamente iba a tener que arreglar mis cortinas. Abro mis preciosos ojos grises (¿ególatra yo?) y veo a la mujer que tengo a mi lado, su largo cabello ondulado y su tez bronceada me recuerdan la noche anterior, una excelente noche, luego miro hacia el techo recordando viejos tiempos, tiempos difíciles pero felices, en el gran castillo. Han pasado 3 años desde el último día de clases en aquél extraño lugar. Actualmente estoy estudiando para ser AUROR en la academia de Francia. Miro el reloj en la mesita y veo que aún es temprano así que seguí con mis recuerdos. Mi vida había dado un vuelco, pronto cumpliría uno de mis sueños, todo gracias a mi último día de colegio, aquél día que me trae tantos recuerdos, todo sucedió en ese lugar, específicamente en nuestra graduación…

**FLASH BACK**

- Harry… - dijo la castaña con voz soñadora

- Es para ti mi amor – dijo el pelinegro colocándole una cadena en el cuello con una medallita con "H&H" escrito al medio

- Es hermosa

- Igual que tú – dijo sellando la conversación con un beso

- Debo ir a prepararme para el discurso – dijo la castaña separándose y yéndose a su habitación

Una cabellera rubia se escabulló entre los arbustos.

_**Oo.oO**_

- Y ahora con ustedes dejo a nuestra más destacada alumna de la generación 1997, Hermione Jane Granger – Dumbledore le da paso a la castaña para subir a la tarima

- Bueno… para partir, buenas tardes a todos – dijo un poco nerviosa, mirando hacia el público y vio a sus amigos dándole apoyo – queridos compañeros, padres, apoderados, amigos… - y así continuó un hermoso y sentimental discurso

Al término todos se pararon aplaudiendo efusivamente, felicitando a la muchacha. Hermione estaba muy feliz porque le había salido todo bien y porque al fin había terminado su etapa escolar.

Después de disfrutar el cóctel con todos sus familiares y amigos, fueron a cambiarse por sus trajes para la fiesta.

- ¡Wow te ves preciosa Hermione! – decía el pelinegro observando a su novia, la chica de cabellos castaños traía un vestido celeste con escote en V y sin espalda, zapatos que le hacían juego (negros) y su pelo lo traía amarrado con un pinche con algunos mechones salidos

- Muchas gracias Harry, tu también te ves muy guapo – el chico traía puesto un terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, su pelo desordenado como siempre y traía lentes de contacto para comodidad

- Vamos mi damisela – dijo Harry tomándole la mano y yendo con ella hacia el Gran Comedor

Al llegar, buscaron a Ron y se sentaron junto a él y su pareja (Luna Lovegood). Comieron y luego se fueron a bailar. La música estaba excelente, era variada y muy agradable, estaba tan cómoda bailando junto a su "príncipe", que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde una mesa lejana, unos tristes ojos grises.

- Harry no puedo más¡estoy exhausta!

- Mejor sentémonos – dijo Harry yéndose junto a ella a la mesa – mira, yo voy a buscar algo de beber y vuelvo en un segundo¿te parece? – dijo sonriendo seductoramente

- Claro – dijo la chica dándole un beso, el chico se alejó

- Así que estás solita pequeña – esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte

- Draco – dijo en un susurro - ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, solo decirte lo hermosa que te ves con este vestido – dijo seduciéndola

- No eres el primero en decírmelo – dijo altanera

- Pero soy el primero en decírtelo sinceramente – dijo poniéndose serio

- De que hablas, si estás celoso porque Harry está conmigo y no tú, estas por mal camino Malfoy – dijo la chica arrastrando las palabras

- Estás segura de lo que dices

- Segura como que conozco la palma de mi mano

- ¿Y que hace Potty hablando con las chicas de Ravenclaw? – dijo triunfante

- Son sus amigas¿acaso no puede tenerlas? A claro, es que tu para lo único que utilizas a las mujeres es para acostarte con ellas ¿no? – dijo Hermione molesta - ¿Ves? Aquí viene con las bebidas, así que mejor ándate si no quieres toparte con él

- Está bien, tranquila, todo a su tiempo – dijo el rubio alejándose

- ¿Te hizo algo ese hurón?

- No, no te preocupes, habla puras boberías – dijo tomando de un trago toda la bebida

Luego de conversar entre los que estaban en la mesa, Harry se levantó.

- Me voy, me siento un poco mareado

- Si quieres te acompaño – dijo la castaña

- No te preocupes, tu pásala bien y disfruta de la noche – dijo el pelinegro besándola y yéndose por la puerta

- Nosotros vamos a bailar – dijo Ron

- Está bien – dijo Hermione y se quedó sola

- ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?

- ¿Vienes a molestarme?

- ¿Acaso no puedo bailar con una compañera?

- Si claro, vamos – dijo la castaña tomando la mano del rubio

Mientras bailaban, antiguos sentimientos iban aflorando y confundiendo a ambos chicos. Iban al compás de la música, sus respiraciones eran una sola, la mirada de uno estaba clavada en la del otro, como hipnotizados. Se fueron acercando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, pero Hermione reaccionó y se separó rápidamente del rubio.

- Esto esta mal, yo – nerviosa intentaba no mirar a su acompañante

- No Mione, esto esta bien, muy bien – decía el chico acercándose peligrosamente

- Basta Malfoy, ahora estoy con Harry, no puedo hacerle esto – la castaña se separó por completo del rubio – mejor me voy

- Espera – dijo Draco tomándola de la muñeca – ¿quieres ver a quien están engañando realmente? – Hermione lo miró extrañada

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ven – dijo y tomándola decididamente la llevó a un aula cerca de aquél lugar

- Si es una de tus mentiras juro que…

- Shh – el rubio abrió lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido y lo que encontraron dentro dejó las cosas bien claras

- ¡Harry James Potter! – la castaña vio a que se refería Malfoy

- Viste pequeña, te lo dije – el rubio sonrió triunfante

- Hermione, amor, puedo explicártelo – el pelinegro soltó a la muchacha que tenía en ese momento en sus brazos – esto no es lo que parece

- ¿Y que se supone que es? – preguntó altanera

- Pues… - el pelinegro no sabía que hacer

- Eres igual a todos Potter, pensé que eras diferente – dijo la castaña y salió corriendo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

- Esta me la pagas Malfoy

- Muérete cara rajada – dijo el rubio y salió tras la castaña

Llegaron a la orilla del lago, el lugar de su primer encuentro.

- Malfoy por favor ándate y no me fastidies – la chica tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

- Deja quedarme - el rubio le suplicó –prometo no molestarte

- …

- Pequeña…

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por abrirme los ojos, por hacerme entender lo que tanto negaba – y ahí comenzaba a llorar nuevamente

- Pequeña, tu sabes que haría todo para que tu no sufrieras – dijo el Slytherin acercándose a ella

- ¿Por qué me dejaste ir? – lo encaró

- Porque se que no soy lo mejor para ti, tu te mereces alguien que esté a tu altura Hermione

- Pero yo te amo a ti – dijo la muchacha en un susurro

- Pero te he hecho sufrir mucho Mione, ni siquiera fui capaz de hacerme cargo de lo que siento

- No más que Harry…- dijo cabizbaja

- Pero pequeña… si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así no hubiera hecho nada

- No, así es mejor, si no, hubiera vivido en una constante mentira – Hermione se acercó más a Draco

- Pero Herm – el rubio se dio media vuelta y perdió su mirada en el horizonte

- Prométeme que nunca más me dejarás – se abrazó a su espalda buscando apoyo

- Te lo prometo – Malfoy se volteo hacia la castaña y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

**_Oo.oO_**

3 años después…

- Un ramo de rosas para la flor más linda de mi jardín

- Que poeta andas hoy – la chica recibió el ramo

- Es que tu me pones así – el rubio se acercó amenazadoramente a su "presa"

- Ya, que van a llegar los invitados – ella trató de alejarse pero los brazos del muchacho eran más fuertes – ¡esto en injusto! – el joven había cazado a su "presa" acorralándola contra el sillón del living

- Ejem, parece que llegamos en un mal momento – la voz provenía de la puerta principal

- Harry, no te preocupes, llegaste en un excelente momento – la castaña por fin pudo liberarse de su cazador y había ido a recibir a sus amigos a la entrada

- Hermy estás reluciente hoy – el pelinegro había abrazado a la chica

- Muchas gracias

Después de la pelea que habían tenido, Ron, Luna y Ginny los obligaron a hablar sobre el tema y a zanjar sus problemas, terminando como los buenos amigos que eran. Harry terminó de novio con Ginny, Ron y Luna se casaron y esperaban su primer hijo.

- Bueno chicos, mejor nos sentamos a comer – dijo Hermione después de saludar a todos

- ¡Si! Muero de hambre – el pelirrojo no había cambiado y todos rieron

El almuerzo lo había preparado Draco, quien luego de salir del colegio había tomado unos cursos y se había vuelto el chef oficial de todas sus comidas. Cuando ya iban por el postre, el rubio hizo sonar su copa con la cuchara pidiendo silencio.

- Se preguntarán el por que de esta comida – comenzó y observo a todos – realmente es una sorpresa para todos – se detuvo mirando específicamente a Hermione quien no tenía la menor idea de que trataba – ya van tres años desde que todo comenzó, desde que los conocí a ustedes, que me aceptaron y me dejaron conocer más a fondo a esta hermosa flor que tengo a mi lado – hizo una pausa mientras la castaña se sonrojaba – y es por eso que me e decidido a dar un paso más allá en este camino, así que pequeña – sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo con verde de su bolsillo – quería decirte esto al frente de tus seres queridos¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La gryffindor quedó por un momento estática, no reaccionaba, Draco en todo momento se mantuvo firme y seguro, la castaña cerró las ojos, respiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir.

- ¡Hermione respóndele ya! – Ginny y Luna se veían más nerviosas y emocionadas que ella, que sólo atino a sonreír y lanzarse encima del rubio

- ¡Obvio que si huroncito! – dijo y lo besó

Luego de las felicitaciones de todos, se quedaron conversando sobre el futuro de las tres parejas. Cuando cayó la noche dejaron a la nueva pareja a solas para disfrutar del momento.

**FIN FLASH BACK  
**

* * *

Aún estoy pensando en hacer el último capitulo o dejarlo así… así que necesito comentarios para saber que hago XD 

Así que pueden dejarme un lindo R/R!!!

Así me ayudan un poquito

Aioz!


	7. Epilogo

Ahora si que me demore… jajaja… la U!! estrés total.. se los digo en serio xD

Bueno, aquí voi…

Por fin! Después de meses tratando de escribir estas pocas páginas, un poco estresada… y sin imaginación… xD

Yo se que es algo confso el final, y quizá en parte no es tan pegado al fic.. pero tiene dos finales como pueden ver, uno es el pegado a la historia.. y el otro es más como libro :P

**Disclaimer: **esta demás decir que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen por desgracia… uu' y pertenecen a nuestra queridísima JK Rowling… aunque se que varios la estan empezando a odiar por las muertes…

* * *

**VIIº Capítulo:**

- Deja ponerte el vestido

- Oh, está bien – dijo la castaña, hace media hora que sus amigas intentaban vestirla y recién lo habían conseguido

- Es precioso – la pelirroja se adelantó - además con esto que tengo aquí – dijo mostrándole una coronita con flores – te verás mejor aún – y se la puso

- ¡Listo! – gritó la rubia – ya puedes verte – y volteó a Hermione al espejo de cuerpo entero

La castaña al verse quedó asombrada, realmente sus amigas tenían razón, tenía que admitir que se veía preciosa. La vestido compuesto por un strapples de corte corazón, adornado con brillantes en forma de flores y la falda tipo princesa le quedaban excelente, el cabello recogido en media cola con algunas flores y la coronita le daban un toque místico e inusual.

- Draco se va a morir jajaja – dijo la pelirroja

**_Oo.oO _**

- Draco Malfoy quédate quieto – un joven moreno trataba de entrar en razón a su mejor amigo

- Blaise¡sabes que no sirvo para esto! – dijo el joven rubio tratando de colocarse bien la corbata

- Malfoy estás mal – Harry se había acercado – déjame a mi – dijo y le ordeno la corbata – perfecto

- Gracias Potter – dijo el rubio sinceramente – bueno, creo que estamos listos ¿no?

El rubio se veía espectacular, el traje era negro, la gillete (la chaqueta sin manga) de color verde y la camisa blanca hacían ver al rubio de lo más sensual y su pelo suelto sin gomina lo dejaba como el chico más sexy, como lo había catalogado la última encuesta de Corazón de Bruja.

- Ya vamos – dijo el pelirrojo que había estado todo el rato callado

- Si – dijeron los otros tres y salieron del lugar

**_Oo.oO _**

- Draco Lucius Malfoy¿acepta a Hermione Jane Granger como su esposa en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si acepto – el rubio procedió a colocar el anillo en el anular de la castaña

- Hermione Jane Granger¿acepta a Draco Lucius Malfoy como su esposo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si acepto – la castaña procedió a colocar el anillo en el anular del rubio

- Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, señor puede besar a la novia

**_Oo.oO _**

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- ¡¡Por fin 11!!

- Tu regalo pequeña – el rubio se acerco con un gran paquete entre las manos y lo deposito en la mesa frente a su hija mayor, la pequeña arrancó de una vez el envoltorio encontrándose con su anhelada escoba nueva, una Nimbus 4000, con sus brillosos ojos grises se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre y le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla

- ¡Muchisimas gracias!

- Bueno, deberías ir a arreglarte, por que ya van a llegar los invitados – la castaña miró a su hija con alegría, pero sin quitar su firmeza

- ¡Si mamá! – dijo besándola en la mejilla y echando a sus padres para poder arreglarse

- Haber, que me pongo… - dijo la niña, tomando la ropa de su closet y entrando al baño, luego salió y se miró en su enorme espejo de cuerpo completo – me gusta – traía puesto una mini falda rosa pálido, unas calzas grises y zapatillas de lona rosadas, arriba tenía una polera de tiritas gris claro que hacían juego con sus ojos grisáceos, mientras que su cabello castaño lacio lo dejo suelto con un pequeño cintillo rosa

- Cassi! Baja ya – la voz de un pequeño sonaba por las escaleras

- Ya voy Benja – se miró por última vez y bajo corriendo los escalones – aquí estoy – dijo mirando a su hermano, tenía 4 años, su cabello rubio y desordenado que había heredado de su madre y los ojos color miel

- Mamá te está llamando desde la cocina – dijo el pequeño - me voy con papá para ver unas cosas de tu cumple – dijo y la abrazó por la cintura

- Gracias enano – dijo y fue donde Hermione – ¿si mamá?

- Mira lo que te llegó – dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa entregándole una carta a su hija

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo la niña tomando la carta y abriéndola apresuradamente - ¡¡es de Hogwarts!!

- Así es, ya cumpliste los 11, era hora que te llegara, felicidades – dijo la castaña abrazando a su hija

- Ay mami, soy demasiado feliz – dijo la pequeña separándose de su madre – voy donde papá –dijo y se alejó hacia el patio – papi!!

- ¿Si princesa? – el rubio dejo lo que estaba haciendo mientras era abrazado por su hija - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Papi, lo que pasa es que… es que… - la niña tan emocionada sólo le entregó la carta, el Slytherin tomó el sobre reconociéndolo de inmediato, lo abrió para darle más dramatismo al cuento y lo leyó en voz alta

"Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, bla bla bla)

Querida señorita Malfoy:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta"

Mirando la cara de su hija conjuró un par de pergaminos y pluma y los puso sobre la mesa.

- ¿Para que es eso papá?

- ¿No les enviaras respuesta acaso? – la cara anonadada de la pequeña hizo que soltara una pequeña risa, era tan parecida a Hermione - Vamos, ve a escribirla para que la mandes luego – dijo besando su mejilla – Yo voy a seguir con las cosas con tu hermano

- Gracias – dijo la pequeña y tomó las cosas para responder rápidamente, Draco sabía que así era mejor, por que algo que había heredado la pequeña de su madre, era el amor por los libros y la escritura y le encantaba hacer las cosas por ella misma, así que sonriendo satisfecho siguió con lo suyo

**_Oo.oO _**

- Y aquí estamos – los grisáceos ojos de la pequeña no podían más de la felicidad

- Exacto, bueno y como ya te dije, tienes que…

- Cuidarme, no meterme donde no me llamen, hacerle caso a los profesores, no causar problemas… ya lo sé, me lo vienen repitiendo desde que salimos mamá – Cassandra estaba algo cansada de toda la parafernalia que hacían sus padres

- Mira Cassi, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres igualita a tu padre – dijo la castaña mirando a Draco quien solo sonreía – y que tu padrino Harry y tu tío Ron no han aportado a lo contrario, así que más te vale te portes bien, además por cualquier problema esta tu prima Katrina en Gryffindor así que acudes a ella

- Si mamá, ya entendí

- Ya déjala un poco Herms – el rubio había intervenido – sólo te diré que tengas cuidado con los niñitos que quieran meterse contigo ¿eh?

- Jajaja si papi, no te preocupes, aprendí todo de parte tuya, así que tranquilo, miren ahí vienen mis tíos – dijo la niña para despistar un poco a sus padres y corrió donde su prima y sus "primos" como llamaba ella a los hijos de Ron y Harry

Harry y Ginny se habían casado 3 años después de los Malfoy, y tenían un pequeño de la edad de Benjamín, pelirrojo de ojos verdes a quien llamaron James, Ron y Luna tenían a Luca que tenía un año y medio más que Casandra e iba en Gryffindor, pelirrojo como su familia y de ojos azules y tenían una niña de 3 años rubia de ojos azules llamada Irene, su única prima, por parte Black (era lo más cercano a un pariente que tenía) era Katrina, la hija de Tonks y Lupin, ella tenía 14 y también iba a Gryffindor como su padre.

- Bueno chicos, es hora de que suban al expresso, que si no se quedaran aquí – había dicho Harry con su típica sonrisa alegre, los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, el pelinegro le dio un beso a su mujer e hijo y subió junto a los niños al expresso

Bueno, es que Harry había aceptado ese año e puesto de profesor, para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que el profesor anterior había sufrido un pequeño accidente, y como Auror lo mandaron a él como mejor capacitado para enseñarles a los niños. Ginny se volvió medimaga, Ron también era Auror al igual que Luna. Draco terminó sus estudios de Auror y era el jefe de cabecilla en las redadas junto a Harry, pero como se había ido pusieron a Ron en su lugar, y Hermione, ella también se había vuelto medimaga, ya que le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la medicina, así que estudió medimagia y medicina muggle, típico en ella.

Dentro del tren mientras buscaban un vagón vació…

- ¡Oye ten más cuidado! – Cassi había caído al suelo por culpa de un muchacho

- Lo siento – dijo el muchacho ayudándola a levantarse

- Siéntelo, porque de esta no te salvas niño – dijo la Malfoy con el seño fruncido mirando al chico

- Es que yo, soy nuevo aquí, soy hijo de muggles…

- No me importa, vete de mi vista – sus ojos grises se encontraron con los marrones del chico

- No te preocupes, esto no volverá a suceder – y tímido se metió a un vagón

**_Oo.oO _**

- Uf, por fin entró – la castaña estaba en los brazos de su marido

- Si, sólo espero que no se metan en muchos problemas – dijo Ron

- Quizá sean los sucesores de los merodeadores, como lo fueron ustedes – dijo Ginny, mientras el resto asentía

- No lo sé, presiento que esa historia se presentara más adelante – dijo Luna con su aire despistado y todos la miraron extrañados

Nadie había entendido el mensaje, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que era otra generación la que causaría revuelo en Hogwarts una vez más. Unos niños que en ese entonces sólo estaban jugando a los pies de sus padres con autos y muñecas, unos ojos verdes, castaños y azules seguían en su mundo sin saber lo que les esperaba.


End file.
